creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:MrKlocuch12
Jestem Ogromnym Fanem z Serii Crasha Bandicoot! Lubie grać w klasyczne gry czyli gry z Konsoli PS1 ale też nie pogardze nowinkami pamiętam jak się zagrywałem w Crasha Bandicoot 3 Warped zawsze 105% gierke i zawsze miałem all Platynowe Relicty czasowe. Niestety Pewnego Razu dostałem w skrzynce wiadomość od Mojego najlepszego Przyjaciela Mateusza Niewidziałem go ponad rok i bardzo się przejęłem tą sprawą ponieważ koperta zamiast koloru zwykłego czyli żółtego była CZERWONA! Otworzyłem Kopertę i postanowiłem przeczytać co mi Mateusz napisał "Hej Kacper tu Ja Mateusz pisze do cb tą wiadomość ponieważ chcę ci uświadomić że ta Gra jest Straszna!!! Proszę cie spal tą Płytę DVD R pogryź czy co kolwiek byle byś nie odpalał pod żadnym pozorem tej Gry w PS2 Ja za ten czas uciekam z Kraju By nie mieć z tą Grą nic wspólnego Mateusz. Hmmmm Moim zdaniem to naprawde głupie i dziecinne ze strony Mateusza uciekać z Kraju z Powodu tej Gry ale tak czy siak złamię ową zasadę i jednak ją odpale Ponieważ muszę sam przeanalizować nie dogodność z tą grą. więc odpaliłem Swoje PS2 Fat i włączyłem Gre Pojawiło się Logo Sierra oczywiście było ono normalne NASZCZĘŚCIE Jednak Jedna rzecz mnie nieco zdziwiła mianowicie Nie pokazał się obraz Ładowania i Ku mojemu zdziwieniu pojawił się wybór języków?!? Czego wogule nie było w Crashu Twinsanity i co mogłem zauważyć był też język arabski?!? no to standardowo wybrałem Język Angielski poczym Gra zabrała mnie do Głównego Menu i tam doznałem szoku mianowicie ekran był nie co inny zamiast pięnego lśniącego morza była brudna KREW!!!!! z wodospadu nie płyneła woda tylko KREW a sama muzyka leciała od tyłu Zamiast pięknej plaży były kamienie a zamiast 3 rzeczy na ekranie były 4 mianowicie Było New Game , Load Game , Options oraz co mnie zdziwiło , Password więc Postanowiłem to z ignorować i zacząłem swoją rozgrywkę klikając na New Game Kolejną rzeczą co mnie Musze przyznać Bardzo Zdziwiło jest to że zamiast 4 owalnych savówów Były to Kształty prostokąta z Crasha Bandicoot 3 więc wybrałem pierwsze pliki i ekran z Blakł na około 20 sekund ukazując mi Ścieżkę w Ice Berg Lab tylko że w 10 Wymiarze ?!?! Co Kurwa? Przeż normalnie Gra powinna się zacząć w N.Sanity Island więc z ignorowałem tą nagłą sytuację myśląc że po Prostu to jest jakiś Bug Tak czy inaczej kontynuowałem Grę ale była pewna rzecz co mnie z dziebko zaniepokoiła mianowicie pingwiny z odrzutowymi plecakami były powieszone za ich wnęczności na stalowych rurach które potrzymywały Całe labolatorium Dr.Neo Cortex więc postanowiłem iść dalej wskoczyłem na platformę która to poleciała do góry jak to zawsze było poczym wszedłem do drzwi Niestety zdziwił mnie kolejny Fakt Mianowicie ten że gdy podeszłem do Psychotronu dzięki któremu mogliśmy podróżować między wymiarami i nagle ekran z blakł na około 15 sekund W tle było słychać kroki i śmiechy dziwne co mnie nawet podekscytowało bo wtym czasie przyniosłem sobie zimną Pepsi z Lodówki oraz Chipsy Lays Ostre więc zasiadłem przed ekranem poczym pojawiła się pokazówka której nigdy nie widziałem w Crashu Twinsanity mianowicie stała przedemną Emo Coco Bandicoot :O zafascynowałem się jej wyglądem ale jednak to co zobaczyłem Zkręciło mi jelita od przodu Mianowicie trzymała ona Głowę Dr.Neo Cortex całą zakrwawioną pozbawioną żył A Coco cytowała zdanie "Przez ten cały czas byłeś oszukiwany Crash Ty nie mądry Bracie zawsze pakowałeś się wtarapaty a Cortex chciał cie wykorzystać naszczęście nie będziesz musiał się nim przejmować Cóż może chcesz się ze mną pobawić? Poczym Zostałem Zabrany do Jakiegoś Specialnego poziomu z tej Gry Który się zwał "Not Escape" Teraz ta cała sytuacja mnie nieco zaniepokoiła byłem pewien że ta gra jest w jakiś sposób z Modyfikowana ponieważ takich nadzwyczajnych rzeczy w Grze nie było Więc zostałem zabrany do Tego Poziomu gdzie tło Było z Ice Berg Lab czyli na to wygląda że tam wróciłem ale zamiast gór lodowych to od czasu do czasu płyneła LAWA?!? To mnie już wkurwiło dosyć pomimo że to tylko gra ale ta gra ma poziom Inwalidy Niestety za bardzo potrzedłem do krawędzi lodowca poczym złapała mnie emo Coco a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić poczym zostałem powitany dziwną wiadomością "Hej Crash Nie ladnie uciekać od Siostry" poczym ekran zrobił się czerwony i słyszałem krzyk trwający przez około 10 sekund tylko że ten Krzyk Był w wersji Damskiej?!? Czyżby Coco zabiła Crasha? swojego Brata? poczym pojawiła się animacja Game Overu Leżał tam Crash i gdy go zobaczyłem to zamarłem Crash leżał cały wypatroszony Krew lała mu się z jego oczów kończyny miał po wyrywane a na to miast jego Maska Aku Aku jego wygląd mnie zanie pokoił Miał Czarne Emo Liście Czarne oczy Z których wylewała się krew i leżał on na Kamieniu nie chciałem Gry kontytnuować ale w magiczny sposób gra zamiast Exit Game w cisneła Game Continue poczym pojawiła się nazwa poziomu?!? Czego nigdy nie było w Crashu Twinsanity ponieważ zawsze się wchodziło w Menu i tam się widziało nazwę. A Poziom Się nazywał "now you!" I gre rozpocząłem nową Postacią Niną Cortex! i byłem w strefie N.Sanity Island w jej Dziwnej Wersji gdzie muzyka leciała od Tyłu ale Ninie nie towarzyszyła Maska UKA UKA!? gdzie zawsze powinna to mnie nie co zdziwiło ale kontynuowałem rozgrywkę ... I to był Błąd... doszedłem do miejsca gdzie powinna być walka z Dr.Neo Cortex niestety zamiast niego stała Emo Coco bądź też jak ją teraz nazwam To Coco Szatan! która mówiła takie zdanie "Nina czy chciała byś poczuć Raj?" Czy chciałabyś poczucić się 100 razy lepiej" Poczym pojawił się czarny Ekran i słyszałem piłę łańcuchową i Krzyki przez około 20 sekund I pojawiła się Animacja Game Overu gdzie nina leżała wypatroszona ale szczęśliwa?!? Teraz Miałem 100% dowód na to że ta gra jest Chora poczym odłączyłem zasilanie spaliłem Płytę i wróciłem do swojej codzienności